


Welcome Home

by eldee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: summerpornathon, M/M, PWP, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldee/pseuds/eldee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine's boyfriends are waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [summerpornathon](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/profile) 2011 round 4. (first and/or last time.) Some editing from original submission.

As far as he’s concerned, it’s Gwaine’s last time to arrive home after being away travelling for work. He’s been transient, going where the work takes him, for years. An easy bachelor’s life, he’s always convinced himself, but things are different now. He’s accepted a permanent job in the city, and knows it’ll only make things easier.

A lot of things. For him, and Merlin and Arthur too.

He bounds up the stairs to his flat, keys jangling in his hand, quietly whistling a random tune as he opens the door. As soon as he’s inside, he grins wide, a flutter in his stomach. They’re here, he _knows_ they are.

Dropping his duffle to the floor, he quickly follows the trail of discarded clothing, cock twitching in anticipation. He walks into his livingroom and can’t stop his smile when he sees his boyfriends there, both completely naked.

This might be the last ‘welcome-home-from-your-horrible-job’ moment he gets from them, but he knows he’ll get to see much more of this now. It’s so worth it.

It’s quite the sight before him; Arthur’s sitting on the couch with Merlin sprawled across his lap, facing down as Arthur slowly fingers him, Merlin moaning into the cushion.

“You wankers,” Gwaine says happily. “You started without me.”

“You’re _late_ ,” Arthur replies. One hand smoothes over Merlin’s spine while the other pumps fingers steadily in and out of his arse.

“ _Hours_ ,” Merlin says, turning to face Gwaine. His eyes are glazed over, trying to focus, and his cheeks flushed red. There are beads of sweat across his brow, catching the low light of the room and making him appear to shine. “We’ve been at this for _hours_ and he won’t do anything else.”

“Twenty minutes,” Arthur clarifies when Gwaine raises an eyebrow. “Which is how late you are.”

“Tube broke down,” Gwaine replies with a shrug. “I’ll make it up to you.” He fully intends to keep his word on this.

He strips down, leans over and kisses Arthur, quick and hard. Arthur nips at Gwaine’s lower lip, maybe a little punishment for being late. It doesn’t feel that way, though, especially when Arthur swipes his tongue soothingly, and the fingers of his free hand stroke lightly at Gwaine’s stubble.

Then Gwaine moves to kneel on the floor by Merlin’s head. Merlin’s cheek rests against the cushion, but he twists up enough to give Gwaine a sloppy kiss, teeth clashing and tongues bumping into each other. Gwaine chuckles against his lips, and Merlin gives a lazy smile before he shudders and releases a low whine. Looking over, Gwaine sees Arthur looking particularly smug over that.

“God, I’ve missed you both,” Gwaine says, fondly, as he brushes a hand over Merlin’s shoulders.

“Merlin has been talking about sucking your cock for days,” Arthur says, almost conversationally, if it wasn’t for the catch in his own breath.

“I know, I got the texts,” Gwaine says. He grins down at Merlin. “You wanna? Right now?”

“God, _yes_.” Merlin moans in a way that has heat pooling in Gwaine’s stomach.

Merlin stays where he is, and Gwaine takes his own cock in hand. He’s already hard, but he gives it a couple pulls before slowly dragging the head over Merlin’s lips. He taps it lightly on Merlin’s cheek, and then feeds into his mouth when Merlin opens wide, expectantly. It’s an odd angle, Merlin’s head to the side against the sofa, but he’s eager to take Gwaine in. Gwaine places his hand on the back of Merlin’s neck, fingers twining in his hair, holding him steady as Gwaine carefully but steadily fucks into that wet, warm mouth.

Gwaine glances at Arthur; his cheeks are bright pink and mouth partially open as he watches Merlin take Gwaine’s cock. Arthur’s tongue darts out to swipe at his bottom lip, and he meets Gwaine’s eyes. He smirks and winks, and then twists his wrist just so, fingers still deep inside Merlin.

Merlin twitches and whimpers around Gwaine, pulling off his cock as best he can. Gwaine groans as he pops out of Merlin’s mouth, but takes hold of his dick again, pumping at the base of it while the cockhead bounces against Merlin’s cheek, smearing a shiny trail of pre-come across it.

“Bloody hell,” Merlin mutters breathlessly. “One of you better fuck me, and right now, goddamn it.” He’s pushing up off the sofa before Gwaine or Arthur can protest.

Not that they want to at all.

“Stay like that,” Gwaine says, voice low, when Merlin manages to get on all fours. “I want it like the last time.” When they’d all said goodbye, and things were hot and clingy and desperate. “But slower.”

Merlin nods his head frantically, moving just enough that Gwaine can lay out on his back. Gwaine leans back with an arm pillowing behind his head, one leg hanging off the couch while the other is wedged between the back and Merlin and Arthur’s warm skin. Once all in place, Merlin leans forward, hands pushing down on Gwaine’s hips as he enthusiastically starts sucking his cock again.

“So good,” Gwaine breaths out, head tilting back as he tries to keep his body still. “God, your mouth, Merlin.” He’s missed it, oh how he has.

Merlin only hums around him, and Gwaine opens his eyes to look down when Merlin stills, Gwaine still deep within his mouth. Gwaine watches as Arthur moves to kneel behind Merlin, fingers wrapping around his hips and rocking into him. Merlin groans and his eyes roll back as they begin to move together, but easy and smooth so Merlin can start sucking Gwaine again.

Gwaine loves it like this, being able to watch both of them, the sweat on their faces and the way their eyelids flutter closed, the way Arthur leans over to kiss the back of Merlin’s neck while fucking him slowly, their absolute wrecked looks as they near their orgasms.

It always makes Gwaine come first, though, but neither are ever far behind.

They end up in a pile on the couch, used to rearranging limbs so they all fit into one naked sweaty pile. “Welcome home,” Merlin says happily and Arthur kisses Gwaine’s shoulder as they all drift off to sleep.


End file.
